


Like a Good Soldier

by DeathByStorm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But somehow soft, Fuck Or Die, Getting Together, M/M, Mission Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random Aliens - Freeform, Sex Pollen, dub con, holy crap I finally wrote porn, pining lance, pining shiro, tagging that just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/pseuds/DeathByStorm
Summary: “No, you shouldn’t – ” Shiro had to stop for a breath of air. “have to do this.”“I already said yes. I want to,” Lance said simply. And god how he wanted to. “Don’t you want me too?”“So badly,” Shiro said. “But I can’t. I can’t.”“They said it was like going into heat,” Lance said. "Shiro, do you want me to help you? 'Cause I'm kinda getting mixed signals here."Or where Shiro gets blasted with sex pollen and he and Lance finally get their act together.I do not give my consent for this fic to be posted on Fanfic Pocket Archive Library (Unofficial) or any other similar apps.





	Like a Good Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! I finally wrote porn. 
> 
> As always, beta'd by the lovely [Eilera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera)

It was a hot day.

Or, at least it was hot on this planet. Shiro wiped the sweat from his brow. He’d taken his helmet off earlier, intent on taking the chance to breathe something other than recycled castle air. Now though, he regretted it. However, the only worse thing than being covered in sweat, was wearing the paladin helmet while covered in sweat.

“You don’t want to draw the attention of the locals,” Allura had said. “They are traditionally neutral and shoot first and ask questions later.”

“So like space Switzerland?” Lance said. “Gotcha. We’ll be so quiet they’ll never know we were there.”

“I beg your pardon, but what is Switzerland?”

“It’s a country back on Earth with a similar policy as this planet.”

“Well, in any case, the mission is simple. Get in, get the Tylactite for the healing pods, and get out.”

It had been two hours of searching for the it. This was the only planet in the known universe that had Tylactite.

“Shiro, look at the size of this plant!” Lance called back from where he’d scouted ahead.

The only good thing about this mission was getting to spend time with Lance.

“I’ll be there in a moment.”

He tucked his helmet under his arm and quickened his pace. At least Lance seemed to be having a blast. The heat brought out a rosy colour in his cheeks, and he’d looked happier than he’d had in a while. Just for that, Shiro would consider this mission at least partially successful.

“I can’t find any of the Tylactite,” Lance said as Shiro walked up.

“Allura said that the plants didn’t all have it, just that they often grew over it,” Shiro said.

He knelt at the base of the plant and double checked, but as Lance had said, there was nothing there. He carefully brushed away some grass at the base of the giant stalk.

“Shiro, I found some.”

Shiro stood up and unslung the containment unit off his back and set it beside Lance. He popped it open and stepped back. Lance carefully picked the stone, which was very similar to obsidian, off the ground and set it in the container. Good. The mission was a success and a lot sooner than he’d anticipated.

“So, what do you want to do for the last three and a half hours?” Lance asked. “I don’t suppose there’s a convenient lake to swim in or anything?”

Shiro laughed a little. “When have we ever been that lucky?”

“Well, I was lucky enough to get paired up with you so maybe my luck will only get better,” Lance said.

A shadow cast over them and Shiro’s hair stood on end. He knew intimately that you should never turn your back on an enemy. A plant, however, was not usually what one would consider an enemy. Then again, Shiro should know better than any one by now that space? Space was weird. He looked up to see that the bud next to the giant flower was curving towards them. It tilted back like a snake preparing to strike and set its sights on Lance.

“Lance!”

Shiro activated his hand and shoved Lance out of the way all in one motion. The bulb lunged forward and stopped just out of Shiro’s reach. Then without pause, the petals tore open and a huge amount of pollen blew itself in Shiro’s face. Shiro coughed and then stumbled back. He couldn’t see anything. His vision was just a wall of muddy yellow. He wiped some of the goop out of his burning eyes and spat some more out for good measure. Oh god, it was even in his sinuses. That was it. Shiro was never taking his helmet off during a mission to an alien planet ever again.

“Shiro! Shiro are you alright?”

“Don’t touch me!” Shiro felt a pang of regret as Lance did his best to cover a flinch. He gentled his voice, “We don’t know if it’s poisonous.

“It’s alright, Shiro. I have my helmet on.”

Steady hands clasped him on the shoulders and then pulled him gently away from the plant. The burning began to increase and Shiro wiped more of it away in vain.

“Here, let me help you,” Lance said.

He heard some rummaging and then the unmistakable sound of the first aid kit popping open. Shiro kept his eyes shut as a Lance used a damp cloth to gently wipe at his face.  The scent of the flowers increased to the point of unbearable and Shiro found himself fighting back the urge to gag a little.

“Sorry, it’s all we have,” Lance’s breath puffed over his face and sent little tremors of warmth through his body.

Shiro took a deep breath and forced his body to relax. Get it together, Shirogane.

“It’s fine, Lance. I’m thankful for your help.”

“Well, we couldn’t have our team leader blinded by the pollen of some freaky space plant, now could we?” Lance said. “You can open your eyes now.” 

Shiro cracked his eyes open and the first thing that he saw was Lance’s smiling face. Yes, Shiro was just a team leader and a friend. It was better this way.

A sudden surge of want, more powerful than usual, lanced through him and Shiro bit back a groan. The world spun dizzily as he swayed.

“Shiro!” Lance shouted and caught him by the shoulders.

He leaned towards Lance. He was suddenly unbearably thirsty, and it was like Lance was the only one who could provide a drink. But he couldn’t drink Lance. He was solid. Human. He slumped fully against Lance and – yes that was better.

*

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

This was supposed to be an easy mission. Just go in, get the doohickey, and leave.

 “Can anyone hear me?” he called.

There was no reply, only the static.  They’d known coming down here that they would be out of radio contact but couldn’t the powers that be take some pity on them?

Shiro let out a soft groan and leaned further on Lance and holy crap he was heavy.

“Shiro, buddy, you gotta work with me here. I can’t haul your full weight.”

“Sorry,” Shiro murmured.

He shifted a little and the pressure on Lance eased a bit as they stumbled together through the pastel coloured forest.

“Well, next time maybe don’t jump in front of an angry ass plant.”

Shiro’s arm slipped off of Lance’s neck as the paladin fell to his knees. He was gasping as if he couldn’t get enough air.

“Shiro!” Lance said.

He crouched beside Shiro and pushed the floof back from his head and then recoiled. His forehead was on fire and covered in sweat. Shiro leaned forward, likely seeking the coolness of his hand. Lance looked him up and down and was it just him or did Shiro’s … package seem bigger than normal? He quickly looked back up to Shiro’s face and noted how rosy his cheeks were. He opened his mouth. The words got stuck in his throat because how do you ask your superior officer, your friend in this case, or at least he hoped he could count Shiro among his friends, if he has a massive, raging hard-on? The answer is, you don’t.

Lance swallowed hard. “Your fever is getting worse.”

Okay that was it. He crouched down in front of Shiro.

“Get on my back,” Lance said quietly

That Shiro crawled forward without a word of protest and scrambled onto his back was a testament to how unwell he was feeling. Oh god, he hoped this village would help. Shiro’s legs rested on his hips and Lance couldn’t help but think of what kind of picture they made with Shiro being a bit bigger than him. Slowly, he hauled himself to his feet and Shiro settled fully against him and yep, that was definitely an erection poking into his back. Lance felt a wave of heat crawl up his spine as Shiro shifted a little and suddenly a hot forehead was pressed against his neck.

"Thank you,” Shiro murmured.

“Uh, don’t mention it,” Lance squeaked because how was this his life?

He only had another kilometre or so to walk before he made it to the village. He set his mouth in a thin line. Hopefully. Hopefully, the natives would know what to do here.

Shiro shifted a little forward with every step and squirmed a little against Lance’s back, which wasn’t doing anything for the situation in Lance’s pants. And what was wrong with him anyways? There was clearly something very wrong with Shiro. He’d never seen the man so … passive before. This should be the last thing that he was thinking about now.

Shiro squirmed against him and this time, he felt the man rut into him a little as if he couldn’t help himself. He stumbled forward and almost dropped him.

“You gotta- you gotta stay still for me, okay Shiro?”

“Lance you need to put me down,” Shiro slurred.

“Shiro, it’s okay,” Lance said. “We’re almost there.”

And indeed, it was true. Through the trees, he could see the brown domed buildings. Shiro shook his head against his back.

“Can’t hold it,” Shiro said and there was a desperate, thready whine to his voice that just – Lance manfully did his best to tamp down what it did to him and keep putting one foot in front of the other. Shiro needed help.

“It’s okay, Shiro, we’re almost there,” Lance said. “Just a few more minutes.”

Shiro let out a soft moan in reply.

There was a call and one of the Reykadians turned and headed towards him. They were the same pastel as the trees and a little taller than Lance was or even Shiro if he was able to stand at the moment. They had tentacles in the place of arms and an extra set below their shoulders, coming out of their sides. Hopefully the Reykadians weren’t in the mood to kill them.

“Offworlders. This is most unusual,” The lead Reykadian trilled. "Welcome."

In any other situation, Lance would have found it beautiful, but in this case -   

“Please, we need a doctor,” Lance said.

He was just thankful that Allura's info seemed out of date. He wasn't in the mood to be shot today. No sirree. 

At this Shiro let out a whimper. The Reykadian looked up to Shiro’s flushed cheeks and a flash of recognition crossed their face.

“Irrumabo flower poisoning,” they said. “Come this way. Quickly.”

Despite the primitive looking outer buildings, the hut that they were led into reminded Lance of the castleship’s med bay. The Reykadian led him inside, where another plump Reykadian was wiping down some medical equipment.

“I’ll leave you in the arms of our specialist Omara,” the Reykadian murmured. “Here. I’ll help you lay him down on the gurney.”

It took a few moments to do so. In the short time that Shiro had been on his back, he’d apparently turned into some sort of octopus. The alien gently pried Shiro’s hands off of Lance and together they carefully laid him down on the table. Lance put his hand on top of Shiro’s the moment that it became clear that the older paladin was seeking him out and Shiro settled a bit.

Omara leaned over and pushed a device against Shiro’s forehead.

“313 Kelvin,” he said. “Tell me, uh…”

“Lance,” Lance said. “And this is Shiro.”

“Tell me, Lance. What body temperature does your species normally have?”

“Uh-“

“Nevermind, I’ll just scan you as you aren’t affected.”

There was a buzz as and the alien pressed the device against Lance’s head.

“What happened before your partner got this way?”

Lance told him.

“An irrumabo poisoning?” Omara said turning to the other alien who hadn’t left the room. “Why didn’t you say so Enaya?”

Enaya laughed. “I suspected but I’m not qualified to make that diagnosis.”

“Wait, what is irru-whatsit poisoning?”

“It is also commonly known as sex pollen,” Omara said. “It actually features quite prominently in our reproductive cycle here.”

“Sex pollen?! You’re kidding right?” Lance jerked back in shock

“I am dead serious, my boy,” Omara said. “We can give him an injection. Depending on the type of irrumabo plant it was, it will either clear its influence out of his system, or at least relieve his symptoms a little.”

“But how do we know it is safe?”

“Do it,” Shiro said. It was the first time that he’d spoken up in ages.

As he spoke, his hips twitched up involuntarily and, yes, that was one impressive erection that Shiro was showing there. Lance looked back up into Shiro’s eyes through sheer force of will. Shiro let himself thud back to the table with a frustrated groan when no friction was found. Lance looked around for a blanket to at least attempt to cover up what was going on, but there was nothing.

Omara peered at him. “Ah yes, you must have a remarkable constitution to have held back for so long.”

Shiro let out a moan and his hand tightened around Lance’s to the point that it was almost crushing him.

“The injection?” Lance said.

“Oh yes, it should be safe for your kind,” the other alien said from where he’d been looking at the readouts on a screen above the bed. “I’ll prepare it now.”

He headed to a fridge across the room and pulled out a syringe and a little clear bottle of pinkish fluid. Humming to himself, he filled it up and flicked a finger against the syringe before heading back to them. He handed it to the jovial alien.

“I’ll need access to some skin on his chest.”

“Shiro, I’m going to remove your chest plate, okay?” Lance said.

“Ye-yeah.”

Shiro turned his head away as Lance reached for the armour piece and felt along the sides for the catches. Lance sighed. This was not how he’d intended for one of his deepest wishes to come true. He felt Shiro tremble under his touch as carefully unlocked the clasps and lifted it free of Shiro’s chest.

Shiro reached up himself and with trembling fingers unzipped the top of his bodysuit and Lance helped him sit up so he could peel it back to expose one shoulder. Lance let out a shaky breath. Yes, this was definitely not how he’d wanted one of his greatest dreams to come true.

“We’ll make it quick,” Omara said.

True to his word, he swabbed the area and without much preamble, stuck the needle in, depressed the plunger and stepped back.

“It will take a few minutes to take effect.”

“Oh,” said Enaya behind him.

“Oh what?” Lance said.

He didn’t answer him.

“I said oh what?”

“It would be no trouble to help your friend if you are unable to,” Enaya said. “He is after all quite handsome.”

“Handsome?” Lance said blankly. He tightened his grip around Shiro’s hand. “What does that have to do with treating him?”

Shiro let out what Lance could only call a needy gasp. He ignored it. Or at least did his best to. He was sure that his bright red cheeks and the boner he was about to pop would give away his thoughts about the situation. Shiro leaned into him a bit more, and Lance braced himself against the added weight.

“This particular irrumabo flower is the Uel mort variety. You said he was only exposed half an hour ago, correct?”

Lance fought to keep his voice steady. “Yeah.”

Lance was having trouble trying to figure out which eye to meet. Shiro’s fingers went lax in Lance’s hand.

“So, there is only one way that your friend survives.” The alien said. “He must reach orgasm while being penetrated.”

 “Penetrated? You don’t mean- you don’t mean someone would have to have sex with him?” His voice raised up into a squeak. “Right?”

“Indeed, that is what I mean. Finding multiple volunteers should be pretty easy. You may leave him in our hands.”

Lance tightened his grip around Shiro.  “I don’t think that’s a good idea. If he … If he has to go through this, it should at least be someone he knows.”

 “Very well, I see that you are not unaffected,” Omara said.

“He can speak for himself,” Shiro said.

Shiro struggled up to a sitting position and his hand slid out from under Lance’s. Lance couldn’t help but mourn the loss.

“And Lance, I, uh, appreciate the offer, but I don’t want to put anyone in that position,” Shiro said.

Despite his words, Shiro looked him up and down as if – was he checking him out? No, it had to be the pollen. That was the only explanation. Because Shiro had never shown any inclination before to Lance’s knowledge. And it was extensive. He’d perfected the art of watching Shiro when the other paladin wasn’t looking.

“It would be the farthest thing from me forcing myself,” Lance muttered under his breath thankfully quiet enough that Shiro couldn’t hear him.

One of the aliens snickered behind him, so he guessed they had better hearing than Shiro.

“Anyway, the team should be here soon,” Shiro said. “There should be something on the Castle of Lions, that can deal with my … condition.”

A flash of disappointment welled up in Lance’s gut before he willed it away. What else did he expect would happen? Shiro was going to be fine and he didn’t want Lance anyways. He’d gotten a wealth of material to put in the spank bank for later and should be content with that. Even if he didn’t think that he could ever look Shiro in the eyes again.

“And Lance?”

“Yeah Shiro?”

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that. It wasn’t fair for you.”

“It’s okay, Shiro.”

*

There wasn’t anything on the Castle of Lions that could deal with Shiro’s…condition.

“So according to the aliens this should wear off in about 12 hours?” Coran waved a scanner over him with a frown.

“That’s what they said,” Shiro said.  

They were in the medbay, Lance having dropped him off there after they’d gotten back. He’d lingered there until Shiro had assured him that he would be fine. Even with the meds pumping through his system, the need wasn’t completely gone. He shifted uncomfortably.

“It’s remarkable really,” Coran said. “Your hormone levels are still elevated compared to the scans the castle took of you when you arrived here, but you aren’t showing any physical signs of it. The medication that they gave you works wonders.”

“I’m just ready for a trip in the cryopod to sort this out.”

“I’m afraid it’s not so simple, my boy,” Coran said, twirling his mustache.

“What do you mean?”

“The cryopod doesn’t really work for this sort of thing. It can heal injuries of course, but it can’t cure poison, only the effects of it. So, unless you want to spend half of your waking life in there, I’m afraid you’re going to have to get rid of the pollen the old-fashioned way.”

Which was an impossible solution as a paladin.

“And let me guess. It’ll kill me if I don’t?”

“Right in one Shiro,” Coran gave him a sympathetic smile.

Shiro curled his hand into a fist. “Looks like I have some thinking to do.”

Coran clapped his hand on Shiro’s shoulder as he got up to go. To Shiro’s eternal discomfort, that sent sparks of want shooting down his spine. Good to know that this thing wasn’t just directed at Lance. It was directed at anyone who so much as breathed on him.

“I’m sure I don’t need to tell you this, but don’t take too long. You only have until tomorrow morning.”

“Thanks, Coran,” Shiro said. “I’m just going to think it over.”

He exited the medbay, intending to take a page from Keith’s book and work the restlessness out of his system.

“Shiro, what did Coran say?”

Apparently, Lance had been worried enough to wait for him outside despite him being kicked out earlier.

He clapped his hand on Lance’s shoulder for a moment, and again ignored the surge of want that when through him.

“Coran said I’m fine, Lance,” Shiro said. “Try not to worry.”

“If you’re sure, Shiro. Um, I’m here for you if you need me.”

Lance ducked his head down, but Shiro could still see his red ears. Shiro didn’t blame him. This had been an awkward situation for both of them.

“Lance, about that. I just wanted to say again that I’m sorry for what happened on planet Reykad. I was compromised and I acted inappropriately, and it was unbecom-”

“Shiro, it’s okay. It wasn’t your fault that you were under the influence of some crazy sex pollen. It was my fault.”

“It’s really not,” Shiro sighed.

“If I’d moved faster-”

“I guess it’s my turn to say it’s okay. Lance, it’s not your fault. And awkwardness aside, you made the right choice to get me the help that I needed. Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“As long as you don’t either Shiro.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Shiro said and headed down the hall to the training room. He flexed his Galra hand. He really needed to work off some of the energy building up inside him.

*

Someone pounding at the door jerked Lance from his slumber.

“What? Where’s the fire?”

He fell out of bed, knocking his sleeping mask askew as he landed on the unforgiving floor. He pushed the mask up so that he could see and stumbled to the door. Whoever had woken him up was going to pay. He slammed his palm against the sensor and the door slid open. The light from the hall was partially blocked by the man in front of him.

The angry ‘what?’ died in his throat in favour of “Shiro?”

Shiro was leaning against the wall with one hand gasping as if he was out of breath. A bead of sweat dripped off of his nose and hit the floor.

“Shiro, are you okay?” 

Shiro’s head jerked up at that, and Lance felt his eyes widen in surprise. Desperation and want were written across his face. Shiro trembled and he leaned toward Lance like he just couldn’t help himself.

“N-no,” Shiro said and Lance reached out to steady him. Shiro went one step farther and leaned against him.

“Shiro?”

“Coran said that I was supposed to have until tomorrow, but I don’t. _Please_ Lance.”

It then occurred to him what Shiro was actually asking. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck. “Okay.”

Shiro shuddered at the full body contact and tugged Lance back into his room. The door slid shut behind them and Shiro immediately pushed him up against it. Soft lips met his and Lance’s eyes flew open in surprise. He’d kind of expected Shiro to go all out considering what had happened when he’d first been dosed.

Shiro pulled back. “Okay?”

Lance nodded and pulled him in again. This time, Lance made sure to relish the kiss and Shiro’s uneven breathing. This was likely the only time he would be treated to this. Shiro pulled back for breath and Lance immediately leaned forward and kissed his neck. Shiro rolled his hips against him and one or both of them gasped.

“Sh-Shiro!”

Lance shut his eyes and let out a whimper as Shiro rutted against him. He arched into it despite himself and let out a whine that only seemed to spur Shiro on. The pressure was too much. Lance reached down to squeeze the base of his cock only to have Shiro grab his hand and slam it against the wall over his head. He pushed firmly on Lance’s wrists and the meaning was clear. Lance gulped and nodded.

Shiro grapped Lance’s hips in an iron tight grip as he rutted against him with renewed vigour. The air between them was getting hotter and the dirty sound of them rubbing up against each other only increased Lance’s excitement. He closed his eyes and tried to get a hold of himself even if the friction was oh so good. Fuck. He wasn’t going to cum in his pants like a teenager. He wasn’t going to cum in his pants like a teenager. He wasn’t going to cum in his pants like a teenager.

There was someone letting out a whimper every time their lower halves collided. Lance grit his teeth against it and turned away, only to have Shiro bite down onto his neck with a groan. Hard. And suddenly there was a rush of wetness against his front and – huh. Shiro had been the one to come in his pants instead. Lance squirmed against Shiro’s lax grip desperate for some friction and then forced himself to stop when he remembered. Right. Lance would have to… penetrate him in order for this to be over.

Shiro burrowed his face in the crook of Lance’s shoulder trying to catch his breath. He slipped out of Shiro’s grip which had gone lax as he had reached his climax. He manfully ignored how badly he wanted to finish himself off and stroked Shiro’s sweaty hair soothingly as the man leaned on him. Maybe that was enough? Maybe the pollen wasn’t as potent to humans as it was to the Reykadians?

“Lance,” he finally said raggedly.

“Shiro hey, are you with me?” Lance said. Apparently, the orgasm had at least been enough for Shiro to regain a little clarity.

“Need you.” Shiro let out a keening groan and pushed against him and he was still hard? Wow.

Lance’s stomach sank. Of course, he should be that lucky. This wasn’t how he’d ever expected his first time with Shiro to go. He pushed Shiro back gently and cupped his jaw in his hand. Lance brushed his thumb over Shiro’s cheek and Shiro closed his eyes. He looked down at the angry bulge tenting Shiro’s pants.

“You really need this, huh?”

Shiro closed his eyes and gave what Lance could only call a pained nod.

“Okay,” Lance said.

He gently grabbed Shiro’s hand and began to tug him towards the bed only to be met with resistance. Shiro tugged him back again.

“No, you shouldn’t – ” Shiro had to stop for a breath of air. “have to do this.”

“I already said yes. I want to,” Lance said simply. And god how he wanted to. “Don’t you want me too?”

“So badly,” Shiro said. “But I can’t. I can’t.”

“They said it was like going into heat,” Lance said. "Shiro, do you want me to help you? 'Cause I'm kinda getting mixed signals here."

Shiro shook his head and continued backing up. He hit the wall and pressed up against it. He stared at Lance with such an open look of longing on his face that Lance couldn’t help but return it. “Please.”

“It certainly looks like me,” Lance muttered. “Please what, Shiro?”

Shiro shook his head again and squeezed his eyes shut as if hiding from his own desire.

“Please,” was all Shiro said.

The pain in his voice made Lance’s throat hitch.

And despite his state, he was gentle as he reached out with a trembling hand and tugged Lance forward. The kiss was chaste and sweet and made Lance’s toes curl. Shiro released him. Lance could feel the burn of tears against his eyelids and he stubbornly blinked them away.

This time Shiro didn’t fight as Lance led him to the bed and sat him down on it.

“Just stay there okay?” he said.

Quickly, so quickly that he didn’t have time to think about it, he stripped. Shiro’s eyes followed his hands hungrily as he quickly removed his shirt and unbuckled his pants. Lance gulped when he saw that Shiro had his hand between his leg rubbing against his arousal like he couldn’t help himself. When he got to his boxers, he paused under Shiro’s impatient gaze, relishing it despite the situation as he hooked one finger underneath the waistband and tugged.

Shiro let out a little groan as they too landed on the ground and Lance stepped out of them.

“How about you, big guy?” Lance said softly.

Shiro looked up at him and there was a soft look in his eyes that was almost immediately concealed by his hungry expression. He tugged Lance down into his lap with trembling hands and encouraged Lance’s hips to roll into his thrusts as he rutted up against him.

“N-no we’re not doing that again. We’re gonna go all the way,” Lance said determinedly.

Shiro groaned in agreement and apparently the wait was over because Shiro unbuckled his pants as Lance tried to lift up his shirt. Seconds later they were hitting the floor along with Shiro’s boxers and his shoes and socks. Shiro trembled as Lance kissed him again. He noted absently that the fever, which had abated a little after Shiro’s first orgasm was back in full force.

He let Shiro fall on the bed with a bounce and then reached over to the nightstand drawer. A small bottle, half full of lubricant was pressed in his hand. He turned back to Shiro, who was looking at him with such an intense gaze that Lance couldn’t help but straddle him and kiss him.

Shiro groaned and reached down to palm his cock.

“None of that.” Lance gently pushed Shiro’s hand against the headboard “Stay. Let me take care of you.”

Shiro shuddered but obeyed and watched him to see what he would do next.  

Lance popped the lid and squeezed some of the lube out onto his hands. It was cool against his fevered skin and scentless.

He moved off of Shiro. “Spread your legs.”

Shiro did so and Lance couldn’t help but stroke one of Shiro’s thighs as took his place between them. Through all of this, Shiro’s erection had not flagged. It stood against his stomach an angry purple from the strain leaking precum everywhere.

“You’ve made a mess of yourself, haven’t you,” Lance murmured.

Shiro whimpered.

He wrapped his hand around Shiro’s cock. He stroked down and up once, just getting a feel for it. Shiro let out a keening moan and thrust up like he couldn’t help himself any longer.

Shiro’s eyes rolled up in his head and he thrust up one more time as he came in spurts all over himself and Lance _wanted_. His cock throbbed between his legs, making itself known again. Lance shook his head. So much for waiting until Lance was inside of him.

“Okay – okay that was hot,” Lance said. “That was very, very hot.”

“Lance,” Shiro murmured.

Again, his cock was still as hard as it had been through out this entire process.

He tapped Shiro’s side and Shiro lifted himself up enough that Lance could slip a pillow under his lower back.

Lance indulged himself by planting a kiss on Shiro’s lips that quickly turned into a heavy make out session as he slid one slick finger down, down, down to circle Shiro’s perineum. Shiro moaned and pushed against it and Lance pulled it back just short of penetration.

“Please,” Shiro slurred out.

He ran his hands down Lance’s sides and drew him in for a searing kiss. Lance gasped into his mouth as he pushed one finger in to the first knuckle.

Shiro let out a keen and took it like a good soldier. Lance thrust his finger in and out of Shiro’s hole and revelled in how Shiro clenched around him. Lance poured out some extra lube on his fingers and added a second one. He brushed against something and –

“A-ah!”

“Found it.”

Shiro’s back arched off of the bed. A bruised purple, his cock bobbed on the mess on his stomach as he moved.

“Beautiful," Lance said. 

“No.”

And how could Shiro not think he was beautiful? Was it the scars? Lance looked down at Shiro’s chest, which was criss-crossed with scars from when he’d been a Galra prisoner.

“You’re beautiful, Shiro."

He traced his free hand down Shiro’s chest and kissed one of his more prominent scars for good measure. Shiro’s chest hitched up underneath his lips and looked up to see Shiro looking at him with some unnameable emotion on his face. He reached out and brushed his hand against Lance’s cheek.

Lance close his eyes for a moment so that he could relish Shiro’s presence and touch for a moment before he wrapped his fingers around Shiro’s dick. Lance’s mouth watered and he leaned down and licked the tip before he could help himself. Shiro bit down on his groan that time.

“None of that,” Lance murmured.

He wrapped his hand up around Shiro’s cock again and this time Shiro groaned in his mouth as he kissed him. Lance pumped his hand up and down Shiro’s cock relishing the weight of it as he slowly added the third finger. He skipped the prostate this time and just pumped them in and out of Shiro’s slick hole.

“Ready?” Lance asked.

Shiro kissed his neck and nodded.

Lance released him and moved back between Shiro’s legs. Man, he was so hard it hurt, and he’d been so focused on Shiro that he’d basically ignored it. Shiro spread his legs and drew up his knees without Lance having to prompt him. He looked down across the planes of Shiro’s abs and the scars that criss-crossed his chest, to the open want on Shiro’s face, and burned it into his memory.

He slicked up his cock and carefully lined it up with Shiro’s hole. He leaned forward and Shiro pulled him into a kiss as he slowly began to push in. It was hotter than Lance expected inside Shiro’s body due to the fever from the pollen and it welcomed him in. He groaned into Shiro’s mouth as he trembled against how good it felt. Shiro let out a moan of what sounded more like impatience than pleasure and pulled Lance forward. Suddenly, Lance was buried inside him to the root.

Something settled in Shiro’s face then as he finally got what he wanted. Lance took one more chance to look at Shiro who was spread out before him, acres and acres of toned muscle and scars. He couldn’t believe that he could have this. A part of him pointed out that this was only due to the sex pollen, but he forcefully ignored it. He wasn’t going to let his self doubt interfere.

“You good?”

Shiro thrust up against him, digging his heels into Lance’s back “Move.”

“Roger that,” Lance said and began to thrust.

And oh, was Shiro ever vocal. During his many lonely nights in his bunk, Lance had always imagined that Shiro would be more stoic in bed. That he would let out maybe the odd sound here or there. Instead he was treated to this. Shiro began to gasp and then a moan would punch out of him every time that Lance thrust home. Shiro was almost shameless in the grips of his fever.

Shiro suddenly pushed him off of him. Lance let out a frustrated groan as his cock left that welcoming heat. Shiro shoved him down on the bed and swung one leg over him. Lance’s eyes bugged out as he realized what Shiro was about to do. He let out a groan as Shiro seized his cock and lined it up before sinking down.

“Ah!” The gasp punched out of Shiro’s chest as Lance bottomed out inside him again.

Lance just let out an undignified whine in reply.

Shiro leaned forward and entwined his fingers with Lance’s before pinning his hands above his head. With a determined look that Lance had only seen before in battle, and that Lance would never be able to see outside of this context again without popping a boner, Shiro began to roll his hips.

Little gasps punched out of Lance’s chest as he desperately thrust up to meet Shiro’s movements. A burning coil began to tighten in his stomach, and he looked up at Shiro, who was looking more and more desperate with every thrust. This wasn’t enough for him.

Lance let go of him and gently pushed on Shiro’s chest. Shiro let out a whine, body shaking as he continued to grind down against him.

“Ah- Shiro wai-”

But it seemed like Shiro was finally too far gone. He reached down and stroked Shiro’s cock which made the larger man let out a ragged groan and then used the distraction to push him down again. His cock popped free.

“Lance!”

“It’s okay Shiro,” Lance said. “I’m here.”

Before Shiro could react, he wrapped his hand back around Shiro’s dick and pushed in again. Shiro began to let out these high-pitched whines as Lance slid his hand up and down his cock in time with his thrusts. Shiro clenched  tightly around him and Lance let out a groan of his own as he lost his timing and thrusted erratically as he tipped over the edge.

His hand tightened around Shiro almost involuntarily and he swiped his thumb over the crown of his dick. Shiro cried out. It was a sound of both relief and pleasure. Ropes of cum shot out of his cock and Lance held him as he trembled through his orgasm.

They lay there together as they caught their breath. Lance kissed Shiro’s sweaty forehead which was now far cooler than it had been just moments ago. He got off of Shiro and convinced him to move forward so he was out of the wet spot. Shiro leaned against his chest and curled up. It was soft and intimate and something protective.

“Better?” Lance said.

“Y-yeah.”

“Good.”

They lay there together, both just basking in the afterglow. Lance resolutely did his best not to think of the consequences of this. Had he ruined their relationship? Shiro was a professional, he wouldn’t let this interfere with Voltron, but the rest. Shiro and him were friends outside of the battlefield. As much as he had wanted this, he also didn’t want to lose that.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that,” Shiro said, breaking Lance out of his thoughts.

“No need to thank me. Really.”

“M’sleep here, kay?”

“Again, more than,” Lance said dryly.

After all, this might be the only time that he got to see Shiro like this.

He ran his fingers through Shiro’s sweat slicked hair and was amused to see that his floof was still sticking up as stubbornly as ever. Shiro let out a soft sigh and relaxed. Once he was sure that Shiro was asleep, he carefully slid out of Shiro’s grip and, man, was he an octopus! He slipped into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. He wiped himself down, and then grabbed another towel and then stepped back into the bedroom.

Shiro had curled around his pillow and was holding it as tightly as he had held Lance. Lance sat down beside him. It was a tribute to how exhausted Shiro was that he didn’t even stir as Lance gently cleaned away the worst of the lube and cum. When he was done, he bunched up the dirty towel, and threw it in the corner of his room.

He lay down beside Shiro and as if sensing his presence, the other man rolled over and wrapped himself around Lance. Shiro let out a happy sigh.

“I just hope you don’t hate me in the morning.”

He was out almost as soon as he had finished the sentence.

*

Lance shivered and reached for Shiro only to find cold blankets. His eyes snapped open and he sat up, blanket pooling around his waist. Of course. How could he expect any different? They hadn’t talked about this being more than what Shiro getting what he needed. Lance drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms. He was lucky Shiro had stayed with him until he fell asleep.

The door to his washroom cracked open and Shiro stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist and not much else. Lance swallowed, his dry throat clicking with the effort as he slowly looked Shiro up and down, and then back to the shy smile on Shiro’s face. Shiro opened his mouth to say something but Lance beat him to it.

“You’re still here. I’d thought that you left.”

He said this more to his knees instead of to Shiro’s face.

“I was just taking a shower. Did you want me to leave?” Shiro asked calmly.

Lance looked up to see that the shy smile Shiro had worn had disappeared and in its place was a far more neutral expression. When he didn’t answer, Shiro sat down beside him with a sigh and brushed his hair back from his ear.

“Lance?”

Lance shook his head.

“I know we didn’t really talk about this and I’m sorry if I pressured you into doing anything you didn’t want to do.”

“No, it’s not that!” Lance burst out. “It’s just –”

“Just what?” Shiro said quietly.

Lance felt himself begin to blush. Why was this so hard? He’d always been open about his crushes on other people. Sure, he’d been shot down plenty of times as a result, but there was something different about this. Maybe because it was Shiro. Someone he’d dreamed about since before he got into the Garrison. He looked up into Shiro’s face and imagined that he saw some of the same longing that he felt reflected back at him.

Okay, he was going to go for it. “I like you. A lot.”

Shiro’s eyes widened and Lance didn’t know why he was surprised. He hadn’t exactly been subtle about it over the months that they’d been in space.

“Like I wanna be with you, badly,” Lance said. “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

He turned away a little, not wanting to see the rejection in Shiro’s eyes.

Shiro reached out and cupped Lance’s jaw, gently tilting his head up to meet his steady gaze. “I don’t either. We have been through so much together and…and I feel like you make it all worthwhile. But, Lance, I don’t know if now is the best time.”

Lance swallowed, tightening his grip on Shiro and pulling him into a soft kiss, trying to put everything he wanted to say into this one, tender action. He pulled back, pressing his forehead to Shiro’s. “If we want to do this, now would be the best time.”

“Because we might not have tomorrow, right?”

They were both silent for a moment.

Lance sat back so he could look Shiro in the eyes. “Shiro, I wanna try.”

“Lance, I-“ Shiro cut himself off, running his hand through his hair with a huff. “You should be with someone more deserving of you.”

“Sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself otherwise,” Lance said with a shaky laugh. “Shiro, you deserve nice things.”

“So do you,” Shiro said pained.

“You deserve this. We both deserve this.”

“Lance – ”

“Upupupupupup! I’ve decided,” Lance said. He crawled into Shiro’s lap and looped his arms around Shiro’s neck. Shiro’s hands splayed across his hips almost automatically holding him in place.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Shiro said dryly.

“Well yeah,” Lance said. “But I won’t accept an answer about what I deserve. I get to choose whoever I deserve as long as they choose me back. You don’t get to make the choice on whether I lo-like you or not.”

Shiro gave him a soft smile, and it made Lance’s heart lurch in his chest.

“Okay, we can try.”

He let out a whoop and kissed Shiro for good measure.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me for long."

Shiro snorted. “No, I couldn’t.”

This time it was Lance’s turn to hide his hot face in Shiro’s shoulder. He tightened his grip around Shiro and felt the man hug him tighter in return.

“Okay?” Shiro asked.

“Better than.”

 After all, what more could he want? 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come scream about Voltron with me on [Tumblr](https://www.deathbystorm.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also concrit is love :)


End file.
